The Problem with This
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: There's a problem with the second generation maurder's Teddy Lupin Alan MacDough Jason Wood, and Victoire Weasley. A love triangle. Teddy loves Vic, but Alan does to...who will win, and will the friendship end? Angst. Made me sad! But anyways, R&R.


**The Problem with This**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: today...duh?**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Teddy, Victoire, or anyone...except I do own, Alan MacDough, and Jason Wood!!**

**A/N This is actually in what I call my 'AU circumstances gone wild' because the AU part is that Teddy's parents are alive( although that's not really important in this story) and the circumstances are just kind of angst, and hopefully don't really happen to Teddy. In this one it talks about the forming of the second generation maurders, and how Victoire was in it even though she was a girl, and the problem that causes Teddy and Alan.**

Teddy Lupin, Alan MacDough, and Jason Wood had officially been known as 'The Second Generation Maurders' since their second week in their first year at Hogwarts. Teddy had been told the story of the Maurders countless times, and when he inheritied the Map he knew just who to ask to join it. One of those people was Alan MacDough, a fellow Gryffindor first year who he had been hanging out with for only a week.

Alan was shorter then Teddy, and had dark black hair that clashed wit his extremely pale skin, Teddy found out the reason for that was because Alan's father had been a vampire, but Teddy had said he didn't care and the two of them began the second generation of maurders.

The third person chosen was also a first year Gryffindor, Jason Wood. They picked Jason because he seemed to be an alright guy, and because the first thing he had said to Teddy was ," Metamorphagas's are bloody awesome." Jason was not as short as Alan, but not as tall as Teddy, and was muscular and ell built even as a first year. His father had taught him everything about quiditch and Jason ended up being the best quiditch player that Hogwarts had seen in a long time.

The three of them continued to learn about the former Maurders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and Jason and Alan concluded that they shouldn't even have a fourth maurder due to what happened with Peter Pettigrew before, but Teddy continued to search for the last person to join their group.

In their third year they found him-or rather her. Victoire Weasley who happened to be a long time friend of Teddy's was sorted into Gryffindor in her first year, at first Jason and Alan refused to let her join but after a while Teddy convinced them to let her stay, and together the four of them made the New Maurder's soar to great places(that featured multiple pranks.)

The trouble didn't start until the boys' seventh and final year. That was the year that Teddy finally realized that he had strong feelings for Vic. He loved her. The problem was so did Alan.

When Teddy finally asked Victoire to be his girlfriend right after Christmas break, Alan found out, and Teddy and Alan's relationship became strained.

TRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRLTRL v. AMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDAMDA

**_"What the hell is the matter with you?"Teddy yelled as Alan shoved him into a wall in the Room of Requirement._**

**_"That was for you being wrong Ted! Did you hear me? WRONG!" Alan moved forward to punch Teddy, but Teddycuahgt his hand and shoved him down to the ground. _**

**_"About what?" Teddy asked._**

**_"A lot of things,Ted. But most of all letting Victoire into the Maurder's four years ago!" Alan shouted as he grabbed Teddy's leg and pulled him down to the ground. Hard._**

**_"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Teddy said punching Alan in the nose, which then began to pour blood._**

**_"I told you this would happen," Alan said bit strained," we would all fall in love with her, and her snot-nosed self."_**

**_"Number 1," Teddy replied," Vic is not snot-nosed...what kind of word is that anyways?"_**

**_"Ted! Stop. Listen, I love Victoire too man," Alan whispered. The two of them just froze and started at each other. Although their relationship appeared to back to normal on the inside they both still remembered that night all too well._**

The two had been seventeen when that fight had occurred, and now on Teddy's twenty-fifth birthday they were in the mist of a third wizarding war, and Alan was sent on a special Order mission from which he would never return. The last words he ever spoke were to Teddy. " Take care of Victoire for me."


End file.
